KaruMana
by koniko ninov
Summary: Kumpulan drabble KarManami.


_Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei_

 _Warning! OOC, kesalahan penulisan EYD, typo (bila ada)_

* * *

( **K** )aruMana = **K** atanya

"Katanya, malam ini bakalan ada hujan meteor."

"Katanya, kemarin Kanzaki- _san_ kencan dengan Sugino- _san_."

"Katanya juga, Okajima- _san_ sudah mempunyai pacar!"

 _Yang terakhir itu mana mungkin_ , batin Karma. Perjalanan pulang sekolah hari ini Karma banyak mendengar _katanya_ dari si gadis berkacamata. Sebenarnya Karma sudah bosan dengan topik _katanya,_ namun ia tetap menjawabnya sesekali—walau hanya dengan gumaman tidak jelas ataupun oh saja.

Karma tidak bisa—lebih tepatnya tidak mau— menyela ucapan gadis yang biasanya tidak banyak bicara itu. Ia senang dengan perubahan Manami yang ini, namun rasanya sedikit janggal. Terlalu banyak _katanya_ yang terucap dari gadis itu.

"Hari ini kau banyak bicara, Manami." ucap Karma setelah ia merasa terganggu dengan kata katanya dari bibir tipis Manami.

"A-Ah, maaf..." balas Manami dengan nada bersalah, kemudian menunduk dan terlihat semburat merah tipis di pipi ranumnya.

Karma melirik gadis yang lebih pendek darinya yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Karma penasaran.

Manami tidak langsung menjawab. Malah, kini Manami mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi kiri—ke sisi di mana Karma jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah Manami dengan baik.

"Katanya," suara lembut itu kembali dibunyikan Manami. Ucapannya menggantung.

 _Katanya lagi_? batin Karma sedikit geram. Kendati ia tetap ingin mendengar jawaban gadis yang berada di sampingnya saat ini.

"Katanya, Karma- _kun_ suka sama Nakamura- _san._ " Manami mengatakannya dengan hati yang mencelos. Ia masih tidak berani menatap kedua mata lawan bicaranya.

Karma memutar bola matanya sesudah mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Yang namanya _katanya_ itu belum tentu benar," respon Karma dengan nada bicara seperti biasanya. "karena nyatanya, aku suka pada gadis yang sedang berjalan di sisiku sekarang." lanjut Karma masih dengan nada biasanya—nada bicara yang tenang.

Manami nge- _blush_ akut mendengar pernyataan si cowok merah.

* * *

K( **a** )ruMana = **A** pril

April adalah bulan yang Manami sukai setelah November—bulan kelahirannya. Karena pada bulan April, Manami mengalami hal-hal yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan selain karena bulan itu bulannya pohon sakura ditiup angin lembut.

Seperti April pada saat ia memasuki SMP Kunugigaoka sebagai murid baru tahun pertama. April yang mempertemukannya dengan pemuda Akabane, dengan kejadian klise—Karma menyelamatkan Manami yang sedang dikerubuni berandalan di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Sayangnya, Manami tidak mendapat kelas yang sama dengan Karma.

Namun siapa sangka, pada April di tahun ketiganya di SMP, Manami dipertemukan kembali dengan Karma. Mereka berada dalam satu kelas pada tahun ketiga. Betapa senangnya Manami menjadi bagian dari kelas 3-E bersama Karma.

Ia menyukai April, ia berterima kasih pada April.

* * *

Ka( **r** )Mana = **R** indu

Karma bergerak gelisah.

Si kepala merah itu mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan kepala terunduk yang melihat layar ponselnya. Layar ponsel yang menampilkan sebuah pesan satu jam yang lalu, yang berisi:

 **[Maaf, Karma- _kun._ Aku sedang sibuk membuat racun baru untuk Koro- _sensei_ ]**

Karma mengerang frustasi saat membacanya dalam diam. Bisa-bisanya cairan warna-warni itu mengalahkan eksistensinya di mata Manami.

Saat ini Karma merindu pada suara halus Manami. Dan cairan kimia memaksanya untuk menelan kerinduannya mentah-mentah. Tapi sekarang Karma sudah muak dengan sikap gelisah anehnya ini, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa rindunya.

 _Tuut_..

Cukup lama panggilan Karma tak dijawab, namun akhirnya terdengar juga suara gadis yang ia rindukan dari ponselnya.

" _Halo, Karma-kun?"_ sapa suara feminim di seberang sana.

Karma mendengarnya. Dan ia rasa itu saja sudah cukup untuk menebus kerinduannya.

" _Ha-Halo, Karma-kun? Ada apa?_ " tanya Manami sedikit khawatir karena Karma tak kunjung bersuara.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Karma mendengar kekehan kecil gadisnya itu dari ponsel. " _Padahal tadi di sekolah bertemu, bahkan besok kita masih bertemu di sekolah._ "

* * *

Kar( **u** )Mana = **U** ngu

Okuda Manami pada awalnya tidak menyukai warna ungu. Karena orang bilang ungu adalah lambangnya jomblo.

Sampai suatu hari, pemuda Akabane memberikannya setangkai mawar berwarna ungu padanya. Alis Manami sempat mengernyit ketika ia melihat setangkai mawar ungu yang dipegang Karma dan disodorkan pada Manami. Ragu-ragu Manami menerima setangkai mawar ungu.

"Bunga jomblo?" tanya Manami dengan polosnya yang membuat Karma memutar bola matanya dengan geli.

"Bunga mawar." koreksi Karma. Tapi Manami masih mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Kenapa ungu?"

"Karena aku suka." jawab Karma sekenanya. Manami menggembungkan sebelah pipinya mendengar jawaban asal Karma.

"Hei, aku memang suka warna ungu. Apa lagi warna ungu rambut dan matamu," ujar Karma yang terdengar seperti gombalan di telinga Manami.

"Kau tahu? Mawar ungu melambangkan keanggunan, kemewahan, kebijaksanaan dan kemuliaan. Sangat cocok dengan pribadimu, Manami Sayang~" kemudian tangan Karma beralih untuk mengelus pucuk ungu tua Manami dengan lembut. Membuat Manami tersenyum dan tersipu malu.

Entah Karma lupa atau sengaja untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa mawar ungu merupakan simbol dari cinta pandangan pertama. Biarpun begitu, Manami jadi menyukai warna ungu—warnanya— karena mawar pemberian Karma.

* * *

Karu( **M** )ana = **M** aret

Jika ditanya bulan apa yang tidak kau sukai, Karma akan menjawab bulan Maret tanpa ragu. Maret pada hari kelulusan, tepatnya.

Maret pada kelulusan SD, Karma harus meninggalkan teman-teman seperjuangannya.

Maret pada kelulusan SMP, Karma—dan seluruh murid kelas 3-E— ditinggal oleh guru sempurna yang ia—juga mereka— cinta.

Lalu Maret pada kelulusan SMA, ia harus rela meninggalkan semuanya, meninggalkan Manami, karena mendapat beasiswa kuliah di luar negeri.

Tapi setelah itu Karma tidak membenci Maret lagi. Karena Maret pada tahun-tahun berikutnya, Karma kembali ke Jepang dan kembali bertemu dengan Manami.

* * *

KaruM( **a** )na = **A** kabane Manami

Upacara pernikahan berlangsung di sebuah gereja.

Yang menjadi mempelai wanitanya adalah Okuda Manami. Rambut yang biasa terkepang itu kini digelung sederhana. Kacamata yang setia bertengger di batang hidungnya digantikan oleh kontak lensa, sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Wajahnya hanya dipoles dengan make up sederhana, namun itulah yang menyebabkan Manami terlihat cantik.

Pengantin wanita kini berjalan anggun bersama sang ayah di altar. Dagunya terangkat, berusaha untuk tidak tertunduk saat menyusuri altar. Sang pengantin pria bertuxedo hitam menunggunya di depan bersama seorang pendeta.

Tak lama dari itu, sekarang sang mempelai wanita sudah berada di hadapan mempelai pria. Perasaan gugup menguasai diri Manami, tapi Manami berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup di hadapan calon suaminya.

"Saudara Karma, bersediakah anda menerima Okuda Manami menjadi istri anda dan mau menjaganya dalam keadaan apapun, setia menyayangi dan melindunginya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." suara tegas Karma menggema di gereja hening ini.

Pendeta beralih pada mempelai wanita.

"Saudari Manami, bersediakah anda menerima Akabane Karma menjadi suami anda, dan mau mencintainya dengan tulus, membalas kebaikannya, serta merawatnya dikala ia sakit?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." suara lembut Manami menjawab dengan mantap.

"Sebagai tanda kasih, silakan sang mempelai pria mencium sang mempelai wanita."

Dengan ini, Okuda Manami—Akabane Manami— resmi menjadi istri Akabane Karma.

* * *

KaruMa( **n** )a = **N** ama

Malam ini Karma dan Manami sedang berbaring di kasur besar empuk. Kedua mata mereka menatap langit-langit atap yang sama. Dan bibir mereka tak hentinya melengkungkan senyum sejak pulang dari dokter kandungan.

"Anak perempuan, ya..." ujar Karma memecah keheningan.

"Ya..." balas Manami masih dengan menatap langit kamar. Tangan lembutnya meraih permukaan perut yang sedang mengandung bayi berusia empat bulan.

Permukaan kasur sedikit bergerak ketika Karma mengubah posisinya jadi menghadap Manami. Tangannya menimpa punggung tangan Manami yang memegang perut yang sudah tidak rata lagi.

"Kita beri nama apa, ya?" tanya Karma kemudian. Manami tampak berpikir.

"Bagaimana jika Karumana?" belum sempat Manami menemukan nama yang pas, Karma sudah menemukannya—dengan asal. Manami sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"I-Itu nama gabungan kita, kedengarannya jelek sekali jika itu menjadi nama anak kita." Manami beralih menatap suaminya. "Namika, bagaimana?"

"Hmm, kurasa Kanami lebih cocok."

"Nakami?"

"Minaka?"

"Mamika?"

Dan seterusnya. Obrolan pasutri itu terus berlanjut sampai keduanya memutuskan untuk tidur karena sudah larut malam.

* * *

KaruMan( **a** ) = **A** lbum

Tangan keriput itu meraih album tebal bersampul merah dari lemari. Setelahnya, tubuh renta itu beranjak menuju balkon yang terdapat sebuah meja kecil dan sepasang kursi kayu. Tempat paling nyaman untuk menikmati terbenamnya matahari.

Karma yang sudah tidak muda lagi duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di sana. Rambutnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi abu tertiup angin lembut sore ini. Sebelum matahari benar-benar tenggelam, Karma tua akan membuka album foto untuk bernostagia bersama secangkir teh hangat di meja. Pertama ia meminum teh hangatnya, lalu kembali memegang album tebal.

Dibukanya album tersebut, halaman pertama terdapat foto pernikahannya dengan Manami. Karma tersenyum melihatnya, yang menambah kerut-merut di wajahnya. Biar kini wajahnya tidak muda lagi, ketegasan dan kegagahan masih terpancar dari wajah Karma. Jemari Karma beranjak untuk menyentuh permukaan foto yang dilapisi plastik kecil. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan foto pada bagian Manami muda. Karma mengucap rindu dalam hati pada sang istri yang kini sudah tertidur tenang di alam sana. Mungkin besok ia akan mengunjungi makam istri tercintanya yang sudah terbentuk dari tahun lalu. Ingatkan Karma untuk membeli sebuket mawar ungu sebelum datang ke pemakaman.

Dan tangan keriput Karma berlanjut membalikkan halaman demi halaman yang dipenuhi dengan foto nostalgia. Dan sampai pada halaman terakhir, di mana terdapat foto berukuran besar yang memuat sebuah keluarga besar—dengan Karma dan Manami yang sudah beruban. Itu foto terakhir yang mereka ambil sebelum Manami meninggalkannya. Melihat itu membuat Karma semakin merindukan sosok Manami di sampingnya. Inginnya ia menangis karena kerinduannya, namun perkataan Manami di saat-saat terakhirnya kembali terngiang.

 _"Jangan menangis." Manami mengucap dengan lemah, ia terbaring dengan tubuh ringkihnya._

 _Tapi Karma tak menghiraukan ucapan istrinya. Ia tetap menangis._

 _"Aku bahagia, Sayang." seiring dengan terucapnya kalimat barusan, Manami menutup perlahan matanya. Udara pun tak lagi ia hirup._

Ya, Karma tidak boleh menangis. Ia menutup album merah itu dan meletakkannya di meja.

Saat ia melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, ternyata matahari tenggelam sedang berlangsung. Karma kembali mengembangkan senyum saat melihatnya, kembali mengingatkannya pada masa-masa di mana ia rutin melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam bersama sang istri.

"Kakek~!" seru bocah-bocah kecil yang entah sejak kapan sudah sampai di balkon, memecah lamunan Karma.

"Ayo kita ke ruang makan, Kek!" seru bocah laki-laki berambut merah yang kelewat semangat. Ia bahkan menarik-narik pergelangan tangan Karma untuk segera mengikutinya.

"Iya, Kek! Hari ini Mama masak banyak!" seru bocah perempuan tak kalah semangatnya juga dengan si bocah laki-laki.

Karma pun bangkit dari kursinya untuk menuruti ajakan cucu-cucunya. Dua tangannya menggenggam dua bocah lucu itu. Kemudian beranjak dari balkon menuju ruang makan.

"Hari ini Mama kalian masak apa?"

"Rahasia, Kek!"

"Pokoknya Mama masak banyak!"

 _Aku juga bahagia, Manami Sayang._

\- **End** -

* * *

Yahoo, ini fanfic kedua saya di fandom Ansatsu Kyoushitsu~

Saya masih belajar bikin drabble, dan, yah, gini hasilnya. Masih amatiran :" jadi, kritik dan saran sangat dinantikan


End file.
